FIG. 7 shows one embodiment relating to structure of a conventional fuse attachment portion as shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2002-124175.
A pair of tab terminals 155 are protruded from an insulation housing 153 in the direction where they are attached into a fuse attachment portion 120, which constitute a first fuse 150. The pair of tab terminals 155 constituting the first fuse 150 are inserted and fitted into a fuse insertion portion 123.
Further, opposite-side terminals 121 are provided into fuse insertion portion 123. The pair of tab terminals 155 are connected to the opposite-side terminals 121. Further, a first stopper 125 is provided for the first fuse insertion portion 123. The first stopper 125 is formed in order to regulate the insertion position of the first fuse 150.
Further, a second fuse 110 is so constituted that a pair of flat-plate terminals 111 are provided respectively on both sides of an insulation housing 113, and that a pitch between the flat-plate terminals 111 has the same dimension as a pitch between the pair of tab terminals 155. The second fuse 110 can be inserted into the fuse insertion portion 123.
Further, a second stopper 126 is provided for the fuse insertion portion 123. The second stopper 126 is formed in order to regulate the insertion position of the second fuse 110 and used in order to connect the flat-plate terminals 111 to the opposite-side terminals 121. The first fuse 150 or the second fuse 110 can be attached into the fuse insertion portion 123.
Further, in other related arts, there is a block heat release structure for electric portions in which heat generated in a housing room can be released to the outside, as shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2000-3654.
Further, there is a connection terminal for a heat generating element which has a good heat release performance, and a connection circuit body, which are used when an element such as a PTC element which involves heat generation is connected to a circuit composed of a busbar provided for a wiring plate, as shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication Hei. 8-7961. The PTC means “Positive Temperature Coefficient”.
Further, there is an electric connection box which performs heat release of an electric wire for an internal circuit connected to a heat generator, such as a fuse or a relay, as shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication Hei. 8-154327.
Further, there is also a heat release structure of an electric connection box, which has a good heat release effect without causing increase of cost and makes size-reduction possible, as shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2000-115956.
Further, there is also an electric connection box which can release, efficiently, heat generated within the electric connection box to the outside of the electric connection box, using a terminal holding spacer as shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2003-339109.
Further, there is also an electric connection box which can release, efficiently, heat generated from electrical portions mounted on a print-circuit board to the outside of the electric connection box as shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2000-198395.
Further, there is also heat release structure of an electric connection box in which heat generated from an electric connection terminal can be efficiently released to the outside of the electric connection box thereby to prevent increase of temperature in the electric connection box as shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2000-208177.
Further, there is also a small-sized power distribution device which is superior in heat release performance as shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2000-272443.
Further, there is also an electric connection box which can, without providing a ventilating hole into the electric connection box, and without making the size of the electric connection box large and without changing material, release heat inside the electric connection box to the outside as shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2000-308236.
In the conventional fuse attachment portion structure shown in FIG. 7, in case that the fusible element of the fuse 110 is fused at a comparatively low current value, there are no problems. However, if a fuse 110 in which its fusible element is fused at a comparatively high current value is used, when the fusible element of the fuse 110 is fused, there is fear that a thermally bad influence is exerted on the fuse attachment portion 120.
FIG. 8 shows another example of conventional fuse housings as shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2002-313212.
A low-height fuse (not shown) is attached to a fuse housing 220. The fuse housing 120 is formed to include left and right side walls 222, 223 and front and rear protection walls 224, 225. A pair of the left and right side walls 222, 223 are arranged to sandwich the narrow-width portions at the left and right sides of a fuse casing made from insulation resin constituting the fuse. The front and rear protection walls 224, 225 are positioned between the left and right side walls 222, 223 and cover the surfaces of the wide-width portions at the front and rear sides of the fuse casing, and each of the front and rear protection walls has a wide width and a low height.
Tabs 206A, 206B at the tip ends of bus bars 205A, 205B protrude from a bottom portion side within a cavity 200S surrounded by the left and right side walls 222, 223 and the front and rear protection walls 224, 225, respectively. The tabs 206A, 206B at the tip ends of the bus bars 205A, 205B are coupled to the input and output terminals of the fuse, respectively. Tab pressing ribs 230 to 233 protrusively provided at the left and right ends of the front and rear protection walls 224, 225 abut against the inner surface side at which a pair of the tabs 205A, 105B are opposed.
As another conventional technique, there is a fuse which can enhance the supporting balance at a fuse attachment portion, miniaturize the fuse attachment portion, improve the workability of an insertion operation and prevent deformation and breakage of a fusible portion due to an external force as shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2001-325874.
Further, there is a fuse box which can enhance the supporting balance at a fuse attachment portion, miniaturize the fuse attachment portion and improve the workability of an insertion operation of a fuse as shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2001-351502.
Further, there is disclosed the structure of a fuse attachment portion which has compatibility of being arbitrarily capable of attaching fuses of different configurations and is capable of improving the workability of an insertion operation of a fuse as shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2002-124175.
As a technique of improving a fuse box to be attached to a vehicle such as an automobile, there is a fuse box which can surely detect that a blade-type fuse is inserted at the rear side in the fuse cavity of the fuse box as shown in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication Hei 4-52351.
However, the conventional fuse housing shown in FIG. 8 is not arranged to stably fix a not-shown low-height fuse in the fuse housing 220, so that it has been desired to improve such a problem.